ONE WITH THE FORCE
by SherazadeVader
Summary: Obi Wan was killed by Darth Vader...This is my little idea of his life beyond...


One with the Force

The story takes place right after Darth Vader kills Obi Wan ANH….

Obi Wan felt calm, he was in peace. He walked through the light and saw others gathering. He was in a young form.

"Mace?"

"Hello, Master Kenobi."

"Master!" Obi Wan was jubilating when he saw Qui Gon.

"My padawan you have done well." Qui Gon said as he embraced him.

"Master, I fear that young Skywalker is in danger."

"Then you must guide him, remember the lessons on Tatooine."

Obi Wan prepared to leave.

"You must go back to your older form, my friend. Young Skywalker trusts you the way he knows you."

Obi Wan aura immediately changed into the older man.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. His spirit transcended to the realm of the living, he saw himself in the line of the fire, stormtroppers in one side, the princess, the wookie, the pirate and young Skywalker! He was in terrible danger…no he could not let Vader to get to him.

/Run, Luke, Run/

Luke was confused but he blasted the door and run…

Some time later….

Dagobah.

Yoda was sleeping. He meditated and prayed to the force since he felt the death of master Kenobi.

/Yoda/ Obi Wan called out.

"Returned you have." Yoda replied.

/Master Yoda, I need your help. Young Skywalker is strong but untrained. You are the only one who can help him to become the Jedi I could hope Anakin would be.

Please master, would you train him/

"Much anger Skywalker line has, dangerous it may be." Yoda replied.

"But master, Luke has sensibility to the force, he doesn't know yet. I sense that he inherited Anakin goodness. Young Leia has inherited her mother's trait for what I heard of her when I was alive."

"But alive you still are, Obi Wan. Bring the boy and observe him I will."

/Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Rest I must." Yoda turned to sleep.

Obi Wan sat by Yoda and began to meditate…/Luke….I sense him….alone…cold…./ Obi wan force visions raced on his mind. /A monster! He saw Luke trapped in snow. He let his spirit to flow with the force. He suddenly found himself surrounded by snow and Luke Skywalker on the ground almost unconscious…

/Luke! Luke/

"Ben?" Luke said with a hoarse voice.

/You must go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi master that had trained me/

Obi Wan returned to his realm, Qui Gon came.

"What are you doing, Obi Wan? I see you want young Luke trained, but why haven't you told him the truth about his father?"

"Anakin is lost Qui Gon."

"No…he is trapped. He is the chosen one, Obi Wan. Yoda has sent me a message through the force. He is reluctant in training Luke, too much anger on him."

"I trust Luke…I was wrong about Anakin, I'll talk to him."

Dagobah…

"You are reckless!" Yoda scolded at Luke.

/So was I/ Obi Wan said.

"I can be a Jedi, I am not afraid." Luke said trying to convince Yoda.

"Yeah, you will be…you will be.

Some time later….

"I can't get the visions out of my mind! I have to help them!" Luke said to Yoda as he prepared his X-wing for his trip to Bespin.

Obi Wan was watching very worried, he appeared to Luke.

"If you decide to face Vader I can't interfere." Obi Wan says.

Luke turns his face down. "I understand."

Yoda frowns.

"Luke! Don't give in to anger!" he lifted his hands. "That leads you to the dark side."

"I will return…I promise." Luke said and took off.

"Reckless is he…told you I did." Yoda says.

"This boy is our only hope." Obi Wan replies.

"No, there is another." Yoda says.

Bespin…..

Obi Wan observes from the realm of the Force the battle between father and son,

Qui Gon is by his side.

"Vader will kill him. I must go!" Obi Wan was back in his younger form, defiant.

"No, master Kenobi. You can't interfere, it is the will of the Force." Qui Gon replies.

"But, master, Luke is not ready…"

"Trust the chosen one, my padawan." Qui Gon place his hands on Obi Wan's shoulders.

At the gantry….

… "Obi Wan never told you what happened to your father." Vader asked Luke.

"He told me enough," Luke groaned, "He told me you killed him!"

"No, I am your father."

Obi Wan's heart sank. His memories played back…

"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!"

Then another flashback….the baby cradled on his arms, Padme on her dying breath…. "Obi Wan, there is good in him…I know this…still…"

Baby Luke cries….

"Nooooooo! It is not possible!" Luke screams.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be truth." Vader replies.

"Come with me, it is the only way…" Vader offered Luke his hand.

/Don't Luke, don't take his hand/ Obi Wan screamed but Luke could not hear.

"Calm down, Obi Wan! Trust in the will of the Force!" Qui Gon replied.

Luke jumped.

"He is going to die…" Obi Wan kept watching Luke's descent.

Qui Gon closed his eyes. "No…he will not. Trust Obi Wan."

Luke was hanging upside down.

/Ben! Ben/

"Qui Gon! He is calling for me!"

"It is not time yet, you can't interfere."

/Leia! Leia! Hear me/

On the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon Leia heard Luke's cries.

"We got to go back," she says. "I know where Luke is."

Lando tries to protest but Chewbacca growls.

"All right! All right!" Lando gives up complaining.

Obi Wan was saddened.

/Luke/ Vader's voice comes though the Force.

/Father/ Luke replies.

/Come with me./ Vader beckons his son.

/Ben, why didn't you tell me/ Luke's pleas echoes through the force.

"Not yet, Obi Wan, don't give him any answers." Qui Gon replies.

"But master, Luke is not strong enough, Vader will lure him in."

"It is your destiny…" Vader continues…

/Ben! Why didn't you tell me/

"All in good time, my friend. Let's meditate." Qui Gon says as he notices how sad his former padawan is.

"Master Qui Gon, I want to be alone for a while." Obi Wan replies and walks away.

Dagobah…

Luke left Yoda's place. He had learned about his heritage.

Obi Wan observed the young man walking towards the X-Wing. R2D2 was touching up electrical wires.

"I can't do it…I can't go it alone." Luke says to himself.

Obi Wan assumes the older form and appears to Luke…

"Yoda will always be with you!" he says.

"Obi Wan! You told me that Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

"What I said was truth, for a certain point of view." Obi Wan replies.

"A certain point of view?" Luke frowns.

"Luke, you will learn that some truths that we cling on.

Anakin was a good man, when he turned to the dark side the good man was destroyed."

"There is still good in him." Luke replies.

"He is more machine than man, twisted and evil." Obi Wan says.

"I can't do it. I can't kill my own father." Luke says with sadness.

"Then the emperor has already won." Obi Wan says. "You are our only hope."

"Yoda spoke of another."

"The other he spoke was of your twin sister." Obi Wan replies.

"I don't have any sister."

"You were hidden from your father when you were born, that's why your sister remains anonymous."

"Leia! Leia is my sister."

"Your insights served you well, but it can also serve the emperor."

Luke left Dagobah..

"Oh Force, help him!" Obi Wan prayed.

"Come, Obi Wan. Let's join the others, Yoda wants to talk to you…" Qui Gon said and both vanished to the realm of the Force…

… "Master Yoda!" Obi Wan called the little master as he was surrounded by the other members.

"Obi Wan, I see young you are…"

"Only here, when I appear to Luke I am the old me."

"It is good to see you, master Yo…" Obi Wan suddenly stopped.

"There has been a great disturbance in the force." Obi Wan said.

"It is Luke! Oh Force, he is going to him! I can't let…"

"It is his destiny, Obi Wan. You can't interfere…" Qui Gon spoke calmly.

"Master, can I see him?"

"Yes, lets go…"

Qui Gon and Obi Wan observed…

… "Give yourself to the dark side…it is the only way to save your friends.." Vader taunted the young man. "Yes, your thoughts has betrayed them too, your thoughts are strong specially for ….your sister…so you have a twin sister! Obi Wan was wise to hide her for me. Now his failure is complete…if you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps, she will!"

Obi Wan felt the shift of the Force.

"Master! Luke is using the dark side!"

Qui Gon closed his eyes, then suddenly, all Jedi were surrounding the throne room, they appear to be meditating.

"Join us, Obi Wan. Don't let fear to cloud your feelings. Trust in the Force…"

Obi Wan felt peace…suddenly there was a great shift on the force…Luke let his anger go and looked at his father on the catwalk almost falling.

"Luke has passed the test, Obi Wan…" Qui Gon said.

"You have failed your highness…I am a Jedi, like my father before me." Luke said and threw his light saber.

"So be it, Jedi!" the emperor groaned.

When the evil lightning poured out Palpatine's fingers into the young Jedi. Vader stood by his master's side.

"Father! Please! Help me!" Luke begged.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan screamed through the force. "He is your son!"

Vader looked to his son in agonizing pain…

"You are the Chosen One! It was said that you were suppose to destroy the Sith not join them!"…. The memory of his former master came about…

"Ani…I am pregnant," other memory….

The screams of Luke brought Anakin back.

Anakin picked up the emperor throwing him to the abyss and at the same time the shadow of Darth Vader left the suited body…

… "Luke... help me take this mask off." Anakin spoke with difficulty, his respirator no longer worked.

"But you will die…." Luke replied..

"Nothing can stop that now. Let me look on you with my own eyes.."

Luke complied.

….

"Father, I won't leave you!"

"Anakin! Come, it is time."

When Anakin breathed his last breath he felt like he was being pulled.

"Obi Wan?" Anakin asked. "Master…I…"

Anakin started to cry. He was young again.

"I am sorry…master." Anakin cried.

"You have fulfilled your destiny, Anakin."

"But I destroyed…"

Qui Gon placed his palm on Anakin's shoulders.

"Be at piece young Skylwalker."

Anakin felt in peace…the force surrounded him… Obi Wan was proud of his former padawan.. Obi Wan and Yoda suddenly disappeared.

"Were did they go, master?" Anakin asked Qui Gon.

"Go, Ani. They went to see your children. But you must take your older form. It was this way that Luke saw you."

"Yes, master." Anakin let the force take him to see his beloved children.

On the forest of Endor the celebration took place. Yoda and Obi Wan side by side smiled at Luke. Anakin suddenly appeared and Obi Wan looked at him with great happiness. Luke smiled at him too. Leia embraced her brother.

"Master…" Anakin asked Obi Wan. "Will she ever forgive me?" he asked as he looked at his daughter. She was so much like Padme.

"You have done nothing, Anakin. It was Darth Vader. And if you search your feelings, you know that she has forgiven you."

Yoda, Obi Wan and Anakin returned to the light…

Anakin was young again…

Mace Windu and Qui Gon approached. Anakin looked at Master Windu and knelt. "Master…I.."

"There is no need for you to do this, Anakin."

"I am sorry…"

"Come," Master Windu offered Anakin his hand.

Anakin followed. He saw a beautiful forest ahead.

"Go, Ani, you are expected." Obi Wan said.

Anakin walked through the path and he stopped suddenly when he saw, side by side. Shmi and Padme. He run and embraced both.

The feeling was indescribable it was as though all happiness in the galaxy was in there at that moment.

Padme held Anakin's hand.

"Let's go, my love. From here, we can look after our children."

Some time later……

Leia is happily married to Han and Luke is faithful to the Jedi Order. He is the master Jedi and Obi Wan, Yoda and Anakin who comes to visit from time to time…

THE END….

PS.: I am sorry for those who like EU – My stories are based upon the trilogy, in my fanfic Luke will always be a Jedi and will not get married. I respect those who like EU, but I am not one of them…


End file.
